


Make homes with these broken hearts

by KrazySuperGirl



Series: Billions of Beautiful Hearts [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce keeps trying to tell people he's not a good parent, Bruce thinks this is temporary, Cancer, Dick Grayson is a good big brother, Dick loves his baby brother, Gen, Hrt/Comfort, Jason is sad sometimes, No beta we die like mne, nonody believes him, soft batdad, this is not temporary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazySuperGirl/pseuds/KrazySuperGirl
Summary: “What’s your name ma’am?” Batman asks gently.“Catherine. Catherine Todd. And this is Jason.” she nods her head to the boy still examining the body armor.“I will do everything I can to help, but wouldn't CPS be-”“No!” she interrupts, voice layered with fear. “No social services. I know what they do. They won't help him. Please, Batman. I’m dying and there’s nothing that can be done. Willis is a criminal and he doesn't care, but you can help my son. Please. I know you can help.”(Or: Batman gets given a kid. Bruce is just trying to find the kid a good home, and Dick just wants a little brother.)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Billions of Beautiful Hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624645
Comments: 39
Kudos: 744





	Make homes with these broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is nearly 8k. I keep writing longer and longer fics, and every time, I'm like, I can DO THAT???
> 
> I do have another part with Bruce & Dick planned, mostly tying up loose ends, but I have literally nothing written for it, so that will have to wait.
> 
> Anyway. Here's Jason joining the fam. He's 5 and Dick is 10.

Batman had already informed the police of a thwarted mugging attempt in Crime Alley and verified that the victim had made a break for it when he had been taking the men down. He was just tying up the muggers he’d caught when someone called him. “Mr. Batman!”

A few feet away, at the mouth of the alley was a woman and a child. The woman, the one who had called his name, was breathing heavily, as if she’d just run for a long time. She looked pale and haggard, her clothes hanging off her too-thin frame, and her blonde hair giving her a washed-out appearance. The boy looked to be about four or five years old, scrawny with bright blue eyes and curly black hair, staring curiously at Batman from the woman’s arms.

When she saw that she had Batman’s attention, she took a moment to catch her breath and stepped forward. “Batman, please, we need your help,” she begged.

“My husband is a criminal. You caught him a few weeks ago and put him in jail. I...I’m sick and my boy…” she cut off when her voice choked up.

The boy turned from studying Batman to frown at his mother in concern. “Mommy?”

She gave him a watery smile. “It’s okay, baby. I’m okay. This is Batman, honey. He saves people.”

Successfully distracted, he turned back to Batman, wonder sparking behind his gaze. “Like a knight?”

Batman’s lips twitched into a small smile. “Yes. Like a knight.”

His mouth opened to a small ‘o’. “Do you have armor?” he asked.

“Yes. This is my armor.” He tapped his chest.

The boy’s eyes widen adorably. “Can I touch it?”

Batman looks to the boy’s mother. She nods and passes him over to the caped man. The boy settles in his arms and starts tracing the bat on his chest.

The woman seems to sag without her son in her arms. She appears even thinner now and her shoulders shake. Silent tears are traced by the shine of the streetlights. “I can't take care of him. He deserves... _ needs _ better. Please, you need to help him. Find him someplace better.”

“What’s your name ma’am?” Batman asks gently.

“Catherine. Catherine Todd. And this is Jason.” she nods her head to the boy still examining the body armor.

“I will do everything I can to help, but wouldn't CPS be-”

“No!” she interrupts, voice layered with fear. “No social services. I know what they do. They won't help him. Please, Batman. I’m dying and there’s nothing that can be done. Willis is a criminal and he doesn't care, but you can help my son. Please. I know you can help.”

His mind was already racing, running through options. Jason could stay with him while he looked for someone to take care of him. He would need to inform Alfred and Dick. He would have to have a conversation with Dick about what Jason staying with them would entail. He would need to find clothes and toys and books for him. They had thrown out most of Dick’s old stuff, but there might still be an outfit or two laying around, and later they would need to go shopping. He might have to take Jason for a medical examination. It would be impossible to do everything without involving CPS. They would need to approve any adoption or fostering arrangement, but if he found someone himself, and if Jason stayed with him until he did find someone, that would mean as little social services involvement as possible.

“I’ll do everything I can.” he promised.

“Thank you.” Catherine cried.

Batman nodded. “Would you like to go back to your home to get his things?”

“Yes.”

She led him down the block, into an old, dilapidated apartment building. The apartment she entered was relatively clean but run down. There were cracks in the paint and plaster and the furniture was sparse. He could see a hole where someone had punched the wall. She puttered about the apartment gathering things and he continued answering Jason’s questions about being Batman. He tried to keep his answers child-friendly and non-compromising, so he was grateful that Jason didn't ask many questions about fighting.

Finally, she had gathered everything and reluctantly said goodbye to her son. “You be a good boy, okay?”

“Okay.”

She stroked his cheek. “Listen to Batman.”

Jason nodded.

She kisses the top of his head and pulls him into a hug. “Mommy loves you, okay? Never forget that I love you.”

“I love you too Mommy.” Jason says, voice high and trusting from within his mother’s arms.

She holds on until Jason begins to squirm. She lets him go, and he takes Batman’s hand.

“Would you like to keep seeing him?” the man asks.

She nods, lips pressed together to keep from crying.

He pauses before walking out the door, “I will do everything in my power to find him a good home. I promise you that.”

She throws her arms around his neck in a quick hug. “Thank you.” she whispers.

He leads Jason away and Catherine closes her door and weeps.

Batman carries Jason to the Batmobile several blocks away and straps him into the passenger seat as securely as possible without a child seat. Outside the car, he opens a line to the Cave through the comm unit in his ear. “Agent A?”

“Hi Batman!” Dick’s voice responds.

“Is Agent A listening too?”

“Here Master Batman.”

“I have a young boy with me, four or five years old. His mother has asked me to find someone to take care of him because she cannot. I’m taking him to the Manor. I trust all will be prepared for him?”

“I shall do my best.”

“Thank you. I’ll be home soon. Batman out.”

He gets in the car to find Jason examining the buttons on the dashboard. “Those won't do anything. I haven't started the car yet.”

He puts the keys in and Jason asks, “Will they work now?”

Shoving away some momentary panic, he starts driving and answers, “You can’t push them now. You might make us crash.”

The boy spares a moment of attention to respond, “woah!” but he’s quickly distracted watching the sights of the city whiz past out the window. Once they’ve left the city proper and are driving through the streets of Bristol, Batman asks him, “Have you had any sleepovers, Jason?”

“Yeah. Miss Dionez babysits me sometimes. She has a bunch of grandkids, and she lives next to us. Once, my Papa was mad and I went to her house for three days and when I came back Papa was gone again. Matt is one of her grandkids. He’s the same age as me, but I don't like him cuz he’s mean to Annie. She’s only four, but she’s really nice.”

Batman cuts off the boy’s rambling. “And how old are you?”

“I’m five years old.” he says seriously.

“That’s a good age.” Batman nods. “I’m taking you to my friend’s house. His name is Bruce and he has a son who is ten years old. You’re going to have a sleepover with them.”

Jason stares at him. “My Mommy says I can't talk to strangers.”

“I know. But they aren't that kind of stranger. Your Mommy asked me to find someone to take care of you, so I asked them. They are really nice people.”

Reassured, Jason says, “okay.”

As they drive up to the Manor, Jason gapes at it. He asks, “Is that a castle?”

Batman chuckles softly. “No. It’s just a really big and fancy house.”

“That sounds like a castle.” Jason insists.

Batman stops the car in front of the door and hums. “Maybe you're right.”

He gets out of the car and opens Jason’s door. He takes the boy’s hand then knocks firmly on the front door. A moment later, another man opens the door. The corners of his eyes crinkle as he greets the pair. “Mr Batman. Come in.”

He closes the door behind them and kneels in front of Jason, who is staring in awe at the grandeur of the Manor’s foyer. “What is your name, young man?”

“Jason.”

“It is nice to meet you, Master Jason. You may call me Alfred.”

Jason blurts out, “Are you from a story book?”

Alfred looks bemused. “Well, Master Bruce writes about me in his journals. I suppose that counts.”

Batman huffs as he hands over Jason’s things and heads towards the door. Alfred takes Jason’s hand as he stands and turns towards the rest of the house. “Come. Master Bruce will be here soon.”

“Okay. Why do you call him Master Bruce?” Jason inquires.

“I am a butler, and butlers have specific rules about how to act. It’s called etiquette.”

“Eh-ti-kit?” he tries pronouncing the word.

“Etiquette. It means rules about how to act in different situations.”

“Etiquette.” he rolls the new word over, trying it out. “What do butlers do?”

Alfred answers as they enter the kitchen, “I do many things. I make the food, I make sure the house is clean, and I keep everyone healthy.”

“And he’s in charge of everybody!” a new voice pipes up. A boy older than Jason is sitting at the table eating a cookie.

“Master Dick, do not speak with food in your mouth, please.” Alfred interjects.

He finishes chewing and swallows before grinning sheepishly. “Sorry Alfred.” Then he waves to Jason, “Hi! I’m Dick!”

Jason frowns, “But that’s a bad word.”

Dick pouts, “No, that’s my name.”

Alfred adds, “Dick is an old nickname for Richard and that is what Master Dick has chosen to be called. Now,” he continues, setting a plate with a cookie on the table along with a plastic cup of milk, “Master Jason, come have this snack, and then the two of you must get ready for bed, as it is late.”

Jason does as told and sits at the table. Dick sees the face Jason makes when he eats the cookie and grins, “Good, right? Alfred makes the best cookies in the entire world.”

Jason nods mutely, but then another person comes in the kitchen and he startles, knocking over his milk. His eyes go wide and fearful and he stammers apologies.

The man stops him as he crouches in front of him, but the boy tenses worryingly. “Jason, it’s alright. Dick, would you get some paper towels for Alfred, please?” he directs to the boy perched anxiously on his chair. He turns his attention back to Jason, “You’re not in trouble, these things happen all the time. I’m sorry I startled you.”

Jason mumbles, “Oh. Sorry. It’s okay.”

The man smiles at him reassuringly. “My name is Bruce. I’m sure you’ve already been told a bit about me?”

“Mr Batman said you’re really nice.”

Bruce hums, “I try to be. Batman told me a bit about you too. He said you’re a very nice boy.”

Jason’s cheeks turn pink. “He said that about me?”

“He did. Why don’t you finish your snack, and then we’ll set up a place for you to sleep.”

“Okay.” He turns back to the table to find that Alfred has cleaned up the spilled milk and given him a new glass. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Master Jason.”

Bruce gets his own snack and Dick fills the silence with chatter. They all finish their food and then they take Jason upstairs. He is a little overwhelmed by the endless rooms and hallways, but eventually they stop. Bruce opens a door and says, “You’ll sleep here for now. My room is just across the hall. You can come get me if you need anything, and Dick’s room is right next to yours. Alfred set out a clean pair of your pajamas.”

Jason gets ready for bed with a bit of help from Bruce, and then the man tucks him into bed and turns off the light.

Jason tries to sleep. He really does, but he can’t sleep in this huge room. It’s easily the size of his whole apartment and this far from the city, it’s far too dark and quiet. The shadows loom over him and the sounds the house makes are ominous. He tosses and turns for half an hour before giving up. He climbs out of bed, grabs a blanket and pads out to the hallway. He goes to the door next to his. This is where Bruce said Dick’s room was, right? He can just sleep on the floor next to him, just for tonight. He opens the door and slips in quietly, but Dick stirs. Jason stumbles over something on the floor, and Dick wakes up fully.

“Jason?” he asks blearily.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Jason whispers.

“S’okay. Can’t sleep?”

“The room is too big.”

“C’mere then.”

Jason hums questioningly.

Dick pats his bed. “You can sleep with me.”

“Okay.”

Jason climbs onto the bed and crawls under the covers. “Goodnight Jay.” Dick whispers.

“Night Dickie.”

Later, Bruce finds Jason’s door ajar. He peeks in Dick’s room and finds the little boy curled up with his son. He smiles softly. It has been four years since he had come back to Gotham with Dick, and Dick dislikes sleeping alone just as much as he had then. More often than not, he crawls into Bruce’s bed to sleep with him like he had every night when they were still traveling around the world. It seems Jason is similar. Bruce closes the door and goes back to his own bed.

The next day, while Dick plays with Jason and shows him more of the Manor, Bruce gets to work on Jason’s case. When he looks at the birth certificate Catherine gave him, he finds, to his surprise, that Jason has a different biological mother. He looks for Sheila Haywood on the Batcomputer, and finds out that she is a medical worker with a relief organization in North Africa and Asia. It’s the wrong time of day to call her, so that will have to wait until later, and he should discuss Jason’s options with Catherine. 

He finds no other relatives who could care for Jason, then he decides to set that part aside and start looking at foster homes. It is long and tedious work, and he makes no progress at all. Eventually, he leaves off on the research for the next day.

Bruce goes to find Dick and Jason. He finds them in one of the sitting rooms. Dick is balancing with one hand on the back of the couch, while Jason watches.

“Dick.” Bruce says as a warning.

Dick doesn't move. “Babi, it’s fine.”

“Dick.” Bruce says again. “You know I don't like you doing that on the furniture.”

“But I tested the couch first.” he protests. “It’s stable.”

“Dick.” Bruce says more firmly. “Get down.”

Dick huffs, but he obeys. “The equipment is boring.” he complains. Then he brightens as a thought occurs to him. “Can I teach Jay?”

Bruce looks over to Jason, who had been watching Dick wide-eyed, and is now looking hopefully at Bruce.

“Can I, Babi? Can I teach him?” Dick asks eagerly.

Bruce doesn’t need to ask, “Does Jason want to be taught?”

Jason nods his head enthusiastically. “Please?” he asks.

“Alright. But only if you have someone to watch you.” Dick starts to protest, but Bruce says, “I know you’re old enough and skilled enough to not need a spotter, but Jason isn't. It won’t be for long. Just until I’m sure you can spot him on your own, okay?”

“Okay.” Dick acquiesces. “Can we go now?” he bounces eagerly.

“Okay.” Bruce says, and Dick grabs Jason’s hand and runs off to the Manor’s gym.

By the time Bruce gets there, both boys are already fidgeting with impatience. Bruce makes them find a training outfit for Jason before they begin, and makes them warm up first. Dick complains, “I know to warm up first, Babi.”

Bruce makes a vague noncommittal noise. Dick did not look like he was going to remember to warm up first. Finally, Bruce lets Dick start teaching Jason, while he does a simple workout nearby. He trusts Dick to be able to keep Jason from getting hurt and to be able to teach him at a proper pace, but like he said, he just wants to make sure. All he really needs to do is watch.

Dick starts off simple with somersaults, but Jason seems to be a natural, as well as a quick learner, so by the time Alfred calls them for dinner, they’ve already moved on to cartwheels.

Dick and Jason are both beaming. Dick is ecstatic to have someone else to practice with, and Jason seems like he’s loving the attention as well as the accomplishment of learning something new. Already, he is talking more, less closed off than when he arrived because of having a friend.

Dinner is spent with Dick and Jason chatting animatedly, and Bruce can't help but smile at them. Afterwards, when Jason goes to bed, Bruce goes to get ready for patrol. Dick follows him down to the Cave, but Bruce tells him he can only stay up until eleven.

Before Bruce leaves. Dick asks, “Babi?”

“Yes, Dickie?” Bruce says, while strapping on his utility belt.

Dick asks, unsure, “Why was Jay scared last night?”

Bruce turns to Dick. “When was he scared?”

“When he spilled his milk.”

Bruce thinks back to the incident. He knew that reaction was something he’d have to follow up on, but he didn't realize Dick had noticed it too. He shouldn't be surprised. Dick is good at reading people.

“What did it look like he was afraid of?”

“You.” Dick says miserably.

Dick knew that some people hurt kids. He listened in on Batman’s patrols. But there was a difference between knowing it happens and seeing personally the effects. “Maybe he was afraid I would hurt him because he spilled his milk.”

“What!?” Dick exclaims. “You wouldn't hurt him! Why would he think that?”

“Do you know how, when you go over to your friend’s house, you expect their parents to act the same as your parents? And how you’re surprised when they don't?”

“Yeah.” Dick says questioningly.

“Jason might have been expecting me to act the same as his father.” Bruce tells him seriously.

“His father hurt him because of spilled milk?” Dick asks in dismay.

“I don’t know, Dick. But the signs are there. Maybe his father didn't and someone else did, or maybe his father didn't hurt him, but hurt his mother instead, but yes, it looks like his father might have hurt him.”

“That’s wrong. His father should be in jail.” Dick says sadly.

“He already is.”

“Good.” Dick says in grim satisfaction. “You can protect him though, right? If anybody tries to hurt him again?”

“I can do my best.”

“Okay.” Dick says, then he wraps his arms around Bruce’s torso. “I’m glad you’re my dad,” he says.

“I’m glad too.” Bruce says as he kisses the top of his head.

Bruce tells him, “We just need to be kind to Jason. Abuse injures people emotionally, and it will take time for him to heal. You’re already doing it, and I’m proud of you for it.”

Dick smiles at the praise. “I love you, Babi.”

“I love you too, Dickie.” Bruce ruffles his hair. “Now, I have to go be Batman. Don't stay up past eleven, okay?”

“Okay.” Dick says with a grin. On any other night, Bruce might say that Dick was going to try to stay up past his bedtime, but tonight, Dick won't want to leave Jason alone, and might even go to bed early. Bruce is glad to know that Dick learned kindness from his parents.

Heaven knows what he’s learned from me, Bruce thinks as he leaves in the Batmobile to patrol the city.

Batman’s first stop is to visit Dr. Thompkins. “Batman.” She greets him when he steps from the corner.

“Leslie,” he says, instead of her title, like he usually would in the mask. “What do you know about Catherine Todd?”

Pausing, she tells him, “You know I can't give away information like that.''  _ So why are you asking? _

He lowers his cowl, speaking as Bruce, “She gave me her son, and begged me to make sure he was taken care of. I need to know everything I can.”

Leslie looks at him. She goes over to a filing cabinet, pulls out a file and gives it to him. “She’s terminally ill. Cancer. If she’d had the money for treatment when it was first caught, she probably would have survived. As it is now, she has, at best, three months. Realistically, it’s closer to three weeks. Her husband is in jail, and there are no living relatives on either side.”

She sits back in her chair. “You know most of that already, though.” He nods.

“A combination of the stress and her environment and lack of resources are killing her faster. I also suspect the use of narcotics, which is understandable, given her situation. Her husband was abusive. I believe, physically, she bore the brunt of it, not her son.”

Bruce nods, then adds, “Jason has a different biological mother.”

“I suspected. But you know that doesn't matter in the end.”

“I do, but she should be contacted.”

“That is something you need to discuss with Catherine.”

“Yes. The woman was a medical worker in Gotham a couple years ago. You might have known her. Her name was Sheila Haywood.” 

Leslie blinks in surprise then her eyes darken. “I knew her. She was not a good woman, nor was she a good medic. I have her records somewhere. I’ll find them for you. If you do end up reaching out to her, don't expect much.”

Bruce curbs his curiosity until he can look at the records later. “Is there anything else?”

“The boy will no doubt be underweight, though I know Catherine did her best to provide for him. I’ll draw up a meal plan for Alfred. As far as I know, Jason has no other issues.”

“Thank you, Leslie. I’ll make sure the plan is passed on to the family he ends up staying with.”

She blinks. “You’re not fostering him?”

“I am, but only until I can find better, more permanent foster parents for him.”

She looks at him for a second, then seems to give a mental shrug. She collects all the necessary papers and hands them to Bruce. “One last thing. How is the arm you broke last month? And don't say it's fine, because I know I taught you better.”

“I haven't felt any pain in about a week.” he reports dutifully.

“Good. Now, I assume you have things to do?”

When she looks, he’s gone, and she takes that as a yes.

The next day, while Dick is in school, Bruce, Jason, and Alfred drive to Crime Alley. While Alfred waits in the car, Bruce and Jason climb the rickety stairs to Jason’s old apartment. When Bruce knocks, Catherine opens the door, looking even worse than she had last night. She blinks at him in surprise, but when she sees Jason, she smiles widely and hugs her son.

“Mrs Todd? I’m Bruce. I’m the one fostering your son until Batman finds somebody permanent.” Bruce says.

“Oh.” she says, clearly recognizing Bruce from the papers. Bruce is glad now he went with the dimwitted but harmless persona instead of the playboy persona. She would never have trusted him otherwise. “Thank you, Mr Wayne, for doing this.”

“It’s no problem. My son loves having him around to play with, and he’s a good kid.”

Some more of the wariness leaves her face. “I’m glad.” she smiles.

“There are some things I thought I should discuss with you before any decisions are made about Jason’s situation.”

“Alright.” she nods. She leads him to the couch, and tells Jason to go play while they talk.

“The first question I wanted to ask is about his biological mother. Do you want her in his life?” Bruce asks.

Catherine frowns. “No. I don't. She gave up rights to him a long time ago. He’s my son, regardless of what any papers say.”

“I agree.” Bruce says, and she seems surprised and grateful to hear it. “Do you want him told when he’s older?”

“Yes.” she says. “He deserves to know eventually. But she is not a good woman. I don't want him to get hurt.”

“I understand.” Bruce tells her. “What about his father? I can have my lawyers get him to relinquish his parental rights.”

“Do it.” she tells him. “But he might not agree.”

“That’s why my lawyers are the best.” he reassures her. “I can show you the options for a permanent home for Jason, once we have them narrowed down.”

“That would...that would be appreciated. Thank you.”

“I can also get you better medical care. It might give you more time with him.” Bruce says gently.

“You would do that?” she asks, eyes shining.

“Of course, if you want it.”

“I-I do. Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do. But have you told Jason what is happening?”

The lines on her face sink deeper with pain at the thought. “No. I will, but…” she trails off.

“No worries.” he tells her. “I’ll keep bringing him over a few times a week.”

Catherine’s face softens with relief. “Thank you.”

Bruce smiles at her.

“Is Jason enrolled in school?”

“Oh. Yes, the one just two blocks away. I’m sorry. I didn't think to arrange things with them. I’ll call them.”

“That’s okay. We can go over and sort out the forms later.”

“Alright.”

Then there’s a knock on the door. Catherine opens the door, and an English voice says, “I apologize for the interruption ma’am, but Master Dick’s school ends soon. I would like to know if Master Bruce will be staying longer.”

Bruce walks over. “We still have a few things to discuss…” he looks over to Catherine. She nods. “So we’ll be staying a bit longer. Thank you, Alfred. Once you pick him up, you can bring Dick back here. We should be done by then.”

“Yes, Master Bruce. Mrs Todd, I have taken the liberty of bringing you a home cooked meal.” Alfred produces a small box.

Catherine tries to protest, “No, I can’t accept this, you don’t have to-”

Alfred stops her. “This is food that would merely go to waste if you did not take it. It is not a burden for me. I am simply doing what I can for young Master Jason’s mother. He would want you to take this, I’m sure.”

She takes the food gingerly. “Oh. Well, I - I suppose. Thank you. You have both been very kind. Thank you for this.”

“It’s not a problem.” Alfred says. “I’ll return shortly.”

Alfred nods goodbye and leaves. After Catherine closes the door and puts the food away, she and Bruce continue to hash out the details of Jason’s situation, and later, they walk over to Jason’s school to sort out some forms. When Alfred returns, Dick greets Catherine with a cheery wave, and runs off to play with Jason. Catherine observes them contemplatively.

After Catherine and Bruce are done talking, he and the boys leave, and they decide to go buy some clothes for Jason. They keep the trip short so as not to overwhelm him, but it’s productive. Jason is especially enthusiastic about the new books he got, and Bruce makes a mental note to remember to read with the boy.

Over the next week, Jason adjusts to staying at the manor, and Dick helps a lot. Dick is with Jason all the time when they’re not in school, and Jason adores Dick. He thinks Dick can do pretty much anything, and follows the older boy everywhere. Jason is taking longer to warm up to Bruce, though. 

They keep visiting Catherine, and Bruce keeps looking for someone to take Jason in. The search isn't going well. Every time Bruce thinks he’s found a good family, he goes to investigate them as Batman, and every time, there’s something wrong with them. Bruce makes a note to work on improving the state of CPS through the Wayne Foundation and Batman.

At one point, Dick finds him to tell him, “Jason needs to decorate his room. He doesn't like it very much because its too big, but he’ll love it if he gets to decorate it. Even if he doesn't, he can always sleep with me or you. Maybe when he gets bigger, the room won’t feel so big.”

Oh. Bruce forgot to have that talk with Dick. He cringes mentally. “Dick, Jason is only going to be staying for a little bit.”

Dick stares at him. “What do you mean? Why would he leave?”

“Because his mom wants me to find a good family for Jason to live with. He’s staying until I do find someone, but only until then.”

“Why can't he live with us?”

“I’m...I’m not exactly the best choice.”

“Of course you’re the best choice. You're the awesomest dad ever. And you’re Batman. You can protect us from anything, even Jason’s bad dad. He’ll love you! I bet he already does, so there!”

“Dick…”

“Nope! You’re using stupid adult logic again. Jason needs to stay here.”

Bruce doesn’t know what to say to convince Dick, so he just tells him, “We’ll see.”

Dick narrows his eyes at him suspiciously. Bruce sighs as the boy leaves. He has made zero progress in this conversation.

The next day, Bruce gets a phone call from Mrs Amira. The older woman had kept in touch with them over the years through email, then through phone calls. Dick talked to her every week or two, and Bruce had gotten in the habit of calling her every other week. Dick and Bruce had also flown over to visit her in person a few times. 

As soon as Bruce picks up, she inquires, “What’s this I hear about Dick getting a little brother?”

Bruce very carefully does not groan. “We’re not keeping him.” he grunts.

“That’s not what Dick seems to think.” 

“Jason is just staying with us until I can find somebody to take him in.” Bruce insists. “But Dick is...attached. I’m half afraid he’ll try to tell me he can feed Jason and take him on walks himself.”

Mrs Amira makes a coughing noise that sounds suspiciously like it’s covering an ironic laugh.

“Did he really?” Bruce asks, resigned.

“Not in those exact words.” she tells him.

He sighs. “There are far better people than me to raise Jason.” he says.

“You’ve done well with Dick.” she counters.

“Yes, well, Dick is...different from other kids.”

Bruce can’t know what Mrs Amira is thinking, so it seems a bit of a non-sequitur when she asks, “Did you think he’d be better off with someone else?”

Bruce thinks about those first months, desperately trying to keep Dick and himself going, trying to learn what he was supposed to do with a grieving four-year-old. “If I’d had the opportunity to find him someone better, I would have taken it.”

“So why didn't you?” she asks pointedly.

“I was able to protect him. No one else could.” He remembers the Talons, but more than that, he remembers the terror when they attacked, and the enraged protectiveness. He remembers the fear he felt at the thought of losing Dick, and the sick feeling in his stomach when he thought of leaving him with someone else, and he remembers the joy Dick brought him, joy that has never waned.

“Do you think maybe Jason needs you, like Dick does?” she asks. Then, “Are you unable to take care of Jason?”

“This isn't a good life to have a child in.” Bruce explains defensively.

“You already do.” Mrs Amira points out. “Dick is happy. He’s safe and healthy and loved.”

“That’s no guarantee I won't mess up.”

“Nothing is. You’ve already messed up, and you’ll mess up again. That’s how it is when you’re a parent. Just don't get stuck on your mistakes.”

“I just…” Bruce starts, but he trails off.

“You’re afraid.” she says. “Stop being afraid to love, Bruce. Besides, it sounds like Jason might be already settled in. Have you asked him whether he wants to stay with you?”

“No.” he admits.

“Do that. You’re supposed to consider his feelings on the matter, aren't you?”

“Yes.” Bruce knows when to admit defeat.

With that, they move on to other topics. Mrs Amira is moving again, Bruce is worried about a project at WE, one of Mrs Amira’s friends got married at sixty three, and Dick has recently decided that he wants a pet elephant.

A few days later, Bruce gets a phone call. It’s from Catherine, who has gotten worse, and is at Leslie’s clinic. Bruce thinks back to what Leslie said about how much time she had left. It had been almost two weeks, which meant one week until Leslie’s worst-case estimate. He tries not to think about it.

Bruce brings the boys to visit Catherine. Jason is upset when he sees her. He runs to her side and clings to her, and asks in a shaky voice, “Mommy?”

Catherine sighs sadly. “It’s going to be okay, Jason.”

“Why are you in the hospital?” Jason asks.

“Because I’m sick, baby. I’m very sick, so the doctors need to keep an eye on me.”

“Are you going to die?” Jason asks fearfully.

Bruce winces. Catherine knows he’s looking for comfort, for reassurance that she won’t die, but she squeezes her eyes shut, and when she opens them, she answers, “Yes.”

Dick leans against Bruce, and Jason screams, “No! No, you can’t die. Mommy, please! Don’t die!”

Jason is holding on to Catherine’s arm as tightly as he can. It doesn't hurt, but she grimaces in pain anyway while he cries, “Please Mommy, don't go! You ca-can’t…” Jason trails off into incomprehensible sobs.

Dick fidgets anxiously for a few seconds, then runs forward to hug him. Jason clings to him instead and continues crying.

Bruce and Catherine look at each other helplessly.

There’s nothing to do except wait. Catherine rubs Jason’s back soothingly and murmurs, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, baby.”

Bruce comes forward to stand behind Dick and puts a hand on his son’s shoulder. When Jason’s crying has tapered off, he scoots back to the end of the bed and leans against Bruce.

Jason turns his focus back to his mom. Catherine has a few tears of her own rolling down her cheeks, and she cups Jason’s cheek and says, “It will be alright, Jason. Bruce is going to take care of you, and even after I die, I’ll always be with you.”

Jason sniffles, “How?”

“You’ll remember me. Whenever you miss me, you’ll still have memories of me.”

“It won’t be the same.” Jason hiccups.

“I know.” Catherine wipes his tears. “But you’ll have Bruce and Dick, and you won’t be alone. I want you to be happy.”

Jason interrupts, “But - but you’ll die.”

“I know.” she murmurs soothingly. “It will hurt, a lot, but you’re going to be okay. You can still be happy. Can you try, for me?”

Jason nods shakily.

“Good boy. It’s okay to be sad, but you can’t be sad all the time. Find new books. Play with your friends, with Dick. And remember that I’m always here.” She presses her hand to Jason’s chest. “You’ll be okay, baby. I love you. Don't forget that, okay?”

Jason nods and lays beside her with his face buried in her shoulder. Catherine’s thumb rubs circles on the back of his neck as he sniffles mournfully.

They spend the next few hours in quiet conversation, though no one has the energy to say much. They mostly sit in silence until visiting hours are over.

Bruce and Jason come back almost every day, and Dick comes most days too. There are a couple days where Bruce comes without the kids to have a private conversation with Catherine. It’s mostly about funeral arrangements, or about what will happen to Jason. She tells him that she thinks it will be best if he takes Jason in permanently.

With Catherine’s, Mrs Amira’s, and Dick’s words in mind, as well as Alfred’s pointed looks, Bruce finally talks to Jason about it. He sits him down and asks him, “Jason, would you like to live with Dick and I?”

“I already do.” Jason says, swinging his legs.

“You do.” Bruce says. “But we have to decide whether to make it permanent. If we do, you won’t have to leave and live somewhere else.”

“I like living here. Why would I leave?”

“If you like living here, then you won’t have to leave. I would be your foster father.”

“Does that mean you’re my dad now?”

“Well, a foster father just takes care of you until you’re old enough to live on your own. An adoptive father would actually be your dad.”

“So if you're my adoptive father, you’ll be my dad?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to be my adoptive father?

“Do you want me to be?” Bruce asks, nervous despite himself.

Jason thinks. “Yes.” he says shyly. “My Papa is mean. You’re better.”

Despite the fact that a lot of people are better than Willis Todd, Bruce still feels a surge of awe at the thought that Jason thinks that way of him. “Okay. Then I’ll adopt you.”

“Does that mean I can call you Dad?”

“If you want to, yes.”

Jason nods, then thinks of something. “Are you Dick’s adoptive father?”

“Yes.”

“Does that mean he’s my brother?” Jason looks a little curious and a lot hopeful.

Bruce smiles as he says, “Yes.”

Jason tilts his head. “Do I have to call you Babi too?”

“Only if you want to. You can call me whatever you want.”

“Even…” Jason scrunches up his nose in thought “...Mr. Peanut?”

Bruce blinks. “Do you really want to call me Mr. Peanut all the time?”

“...no.”

Bruce smiles fondly. “Okay, then don't call me Mr. Peanut.”

“Okay,” Jason pauses. “...Dad.”

Bruce ruffles his hair, then Jason runs off to find Dick, who was apparently listening outside the door. Bruce hears the sounds of scuffling as they tackle each other, then Dick squeals, “You’re staying!” and Jason exclaims, “You’re my brother!”

The sound of their running footsteps retreat, and are replaced by the sound of the door opening. Alfred stands in the doorway, ostensibly to do the dusting. Bruce takes a deep breath and tells him, “I’m adopting Jason.”

Alfred’s lips curve into a smile. “Very good.” is all he says, but Bruce knows he has his approval. He types up an email to the social worker assigned to his family.

The next day, while visiting his mother, Jason tells her, “Bruce is my Dad now, and Dick is my brother.”

Catherine’s smile is bittersweet when she says, “I’m glad.”

As time has passed, Catherine has been spending bigger and bigger parts of their visits asleep, but before she falls asleep, she catches Bruce’s hand, and says, “Thank you.”

He nods. On the way out, Leslie whispers, “Congratulations.” with a knowing smile. Bruce is confused for a moment, before he remembers Leslie telling him about the nurses that love to gossip. He groans and prays the tabloids don’t find out.

Eventually, Leslie tells him what he’s been dreading to hear. It’s been four weeks, and now it’s probably going to be Catherine’s last day. Alfred brings all three of them to the clinic, so Jason can be with his mother. She’s asleep when they get there, and she stays that way until late into the night. When she wakes up, Jason is curled up asleep on her bed, and Bruce is sitting in a chair with Dick asleep in his lap. She observes them all for a moment. 

“I don't want to leave him.” she confesses.

Bruce doesn't say anything. There’s nothing for him to say.

“You’ll take care of him.” she says, half question, and half reassurance.

“I’ll do everything I can.” he promises.

She doesn't say anything until, “You’re Batman.”

His eyes widen. “How…”

“You didn't say anything about him, except that first time. He promised too, and he doesn't seem like the type to break a promise.  _ You _ don’t seem like the type.”

“Oh.” Bruce says. “You know and you still…”

She pats his hand weakly. “You’ve saved them. You’ll protect them with your life. I trust you.”

Bruce’s first instinct is to deny. There is no reason to trust him. The life he lives is dangerous. He shouldn't have kids. But she wouldn't accept that answer, and they would go back and forth endlessly. She doesn't need that right now. His second reaction is to feel immensely humbled that a mother trusts him with a child she loves.

They sit in silence. Catherine’s eyes close, but she opens them again when Jason stirs. He mumbles groggily, “Mommy?”

“Hi baby.” she says when he looks up at her.

He hugs her. When he pulls back, she puts a hand on his cheek and smiles sadly. He frowns when a tear falls. “You be brave, okay?”

He nods, confused. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” he says.

“Bruce is your dad now, right? So you be a good boy for him. He loves you too.”

“Okay.” Jason says. He hugs her again and she kisses his forehead. They lay there until Catherine falls asleep again. “Mommy?” Jason asks when her breathing changes.

“She’s just sleeping.” Bruce tells him. He nods and lays back down.

Two hours later, Bruce startles out of a light doze to the sound of alarms. Dick wakes up too and climbs down from his lap. Bruce pulls Jason away as nurses rush into the room. Jason struggles in his arms, crying out in confusion, but Bruce keeps hold. “She’s gone.” he whispers.

Jason cries even more at that, and Bruce’s face is creased with pain. Dick is hovering anxiously nearby.

The nurses call the time of death, and Bruce pulls out of the room, carrying Jason in his arms. They sit in one of the chairs outside while Jason cries. He clings to Bruce’s neck and Bruce rubs his back in rhythmic circles. Dick holds on to Bruce’s other arm.

Eventually, Jason falls into a weary doze, and Bruce brings them home.

In the following weeks, Jason alternates between silence and lashing out at little things, but sometimes he’s just sad. One night, Jason comes into Dick’s room crying. Dick notices, and asks what’s wrong.

Jason says, stumbling over his words, “It was Mommy, and, and Papa, and D-dad, and, and you, and…”

Dick frowns sympathetically. “It was a nightmare. C’mon. Babi can make it better.”

“But he’s sleeping.” Jason says, thinking Bruce wouldn't want them to disturb him.

“It’s okay.” Dick says. “I do it all the time.”

“Oh.” Jason says, taking Dick’s offered hand and following him.

Bruce wakes up to his door being opened. In the doorway, he can see Dick, and Jason holding his hand. “Dick?” he asks.

“Jay had a nightmare.” Dick explains.

“Okay. C’mere then.” he says, lifting his covers.

Dick leads Jason over to the side of the bed and waits for him to climb up, then he gets up and crawls over the both of them to get to Bruce’s other side. He curls up under Bruce’s arm, while Jason lays down beside Bruce with several inches of space between them. Bruce frowns. While Jason wasn't afraid of Bruce, there were still moments where it seemed like he was expecting his new father to act like Willis. Bruce can’t help but feel disappointment in himself for not being able to fix it.

“C’mere, Jay.” he says softly. Jason scoots closer tentatively, and Bruce wraps an arm around him and pulls him close. He kisses the top of his head, and asks, “Was it a bad nightmare?”

Jason nods. Bruce hums. “I’m sorry. Did you know that I get nightmares too?”

Jason shakes his head. “They suck, don't they?” Bruce says.

Jason’s head nods, and Bruce can feel that he’s relaxed now. “Try to go back to sleep, okay? I’ve got you.”

“Kay. Night, Mama.” Jason mumbles as he falls back asleep.

On his other side, Dick snickers quietly. Bruce nudges him. It makes sense that Jason would subconsciously associate Bruce as a parental figure more closely with a mother than with a father. His mother was more caring and loving, whereas his father was absent and abusive. If it helps him trust Bruce, he isn't complaining.

Bruce pulls the covers up over all of them and murmurs, “Goodnight.”

Bruce doesn’t let anybody except close friends know that he has adopted Jason. He’s way too young to have to worry about paparazzi. The story will come out anyway when Jason changes schools. For now, he’s going by Todd, but Jason wanted to change his name. He also wanted to go to the same school as Dick, so he’ll switch at the end of the year, and he’ll use Wayne then.

Bruce realizes pretty quickly that he’ll have to tell Jason about Batman. Especially since Dick started bugging him about it as soon as he knew Jason was staying. So, a couple weeks after officially adopting Jason, he calls him into the study. Dick tags along and grins excitedly when Bruce says, “Jason, there’s something I have to show you.”

Curious, Jason says, “What?”

Bruce beckons him closer with a wave and goes over to the old clock. He turns the hands to show 10:48, and swings the clock outwards. 

Jason gapes as the hidden passage is revealed.

Dick bounces on his toes, then darts forward, grabbing Jason’s hand and pulling him along behind Bruce. They descend the stairs, and lights turn on, illuminating the giant cave.

“That’s Batman’s car!” Jason says when he sees the Batmobile.

Dick finally blurts out, “Babi is Batman!”

Jason’s eyes are impossibly wide as he stares at Bruce. “That is awesome!” he says in a breathless voice.

Dick’s excitement is not to be contained, and he leads Jason through the Cave, showing him everything and explaining how it all works. Jason is amazed, and just a little bit overwhelmed, and Bruce follows them, making sure they don't touch anything dangerous.

It’s not until dinner that night that Jason stops, and says in an awed voice, “My Dad is Batman!”

Bruce smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. Bruce's family is growing.
> 
> When I started with this AU, I thought it would be nice and fluffy, but more angst slipped through the cracks than I was expecting. Maybe once I get done with the backstories, it will be less angsty.
> 
> BTW here's the post where it all started: https://krazysupergirl.tumblr.com/post/610996789460516864/emocinamonroll-krazysupergirl
> 
> Anyway, tell me what you think. Was my characterization good? Was the plot good? Was there enough happy parts vs. sad parts?


End file.
